Art the Clown
Art the Clown is the main antagonist of the 2013 low-budget horror film All Hallows' Eve, along with the 2017 film Terrifier. He is a demonic killer clown with mime-like qualities who appears on Halloween nights to wreak havoc. In All Hallows' Eve, he was portrayed by Mike Giannelli, who also played the demonic figure in The 9th Circle. He is later portrayed by David Howard Thornton in Terrifier. Appearance Art the Clown donns the appearance of a clown dressed in black and white costume. He is often shown carrying a black trash-bag, in which he keeps his various crude weapons. His face is painted pale white, while his eyes, mouth, and (fake) eyebrows are painted black. He wears a white-colored bald cap on his head, complete with a small black hat strapped on top. It is revealed in Terrifier that Art has a normal skin tone, along with shaved eyebrows. He is depicted as being somewhat tall, and having a thin build. Art's appearance changes drastically throughout the short films that are shown in All Hallows' Eve. In the first short VHS film, he has the appearance of a human clown. In the second and third short VHS films, his appearance has become more unsettling, with him having filthy, rotting teeth, an abnormally shaped head, deeply sunken cheeks, and an elongated, crooked nose that comes to an unnaturally sharp point (although this may be due to the usage of prosthetic facial features and makeup). Art dons this same appearance in the film Terrifier. Personality Art is a vile and psychotic killer clown who has a penchant for viciously slaughtering nearly anyone he comes across, with his preferred method of killing and torture being mutilation. Art possesses various supernatural abilities as well, which he uses to induce fear upon his targets. He is shown to be an extremely dedicated serial killer, stopping at nothing until he has finally cornered his victims, who he continually chases down, terrorizes and stalks, before either killing in a slow, violently sadistic manner, or, as shown in some cases, sparing their lives, only so that they have to live with the trauma he has exposed them to. Art's behavior is very much like that of a silent clown, in obvious reference to his appearance, and he is never shown speaking (or making any audible noises). He always (silently) laughs when his targets are in peril, and is very theatrical when hunting down and killing them, oftentimes performing his kills in an animated, comedic manner. Gallery The Art the Clown.jpg Art04.jpg|Art the Clown about to enter reality. Art02.jpg|Art the Clown, as seen on a painting that appears in the second VHS short in All Hallows Eve. Art1.jpg|Art the Clown in The 9th Circle. Art-the-Clown-Red-Band.jpg|Art The Clown stalking Tara and Dawn at a pizzeria. terrifer-still.jpg|Art the Clown smiling at the two girls. terrifier.jpg|Art's malicious grin as he corners Tara in a warehouse. Trivia *While it has been speculated by fans in the past that Art is a misogynist (due to how particularly sadistic he is towards his female victims), and may have had maternal issues during his childhood (due to the scene in Terrifier, where he allows the cat lady to cradle him in a motherly fashion, whilst he sucks on his thumb), both of these theories have been denied by Art's creator, Damien Leon, and Art's current actor, David Howard Thorton. *According to Damien Leone in an interview, Art did not realize he would come back to life before he shot himself in the head-meaning he was unaware of his supernatural abilities until then. pl:Klaun Art Category:Contradictory Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Demon Category:Mute Category:Immortals Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mutilators Category:Extravagant Category:Provoker Category:Self-Aware Category:Stalkers Category:Enigmatic Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal Category:Successful Category:Humanoid Category:Egotist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Barbarian Category:Vandals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Undead Category:Misanthropes Category:Paranormal Category:Incriminators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Psychotic Category:Perverts Category:Fighters Category:Burglars Category:Man-Eaters Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Satanism Category:Exploitation Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Suicidal